


A (Not-So) Scary Halloween

by DinoDina



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoDina/pseuds/DinoDina
Summary: Merlin and Arthur go to a Halloween party, and come to some realizations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 10-31-16. Cross-posted on ffn.

Merlin hopped up onto his friend's bed, watching him ruffle through his closet. He cuddled into a blanket and made himself comfortable. When Arthur didn't emerge from the closet for several minutes, he asked, "So what are you dressing up as?"

"I was thinking something like Captain America," Arthur answered thoughtfully. "Maybe Jack Sparrow. Or a zombie?"

"Right." Merlin wondered if he'd managed to hide the hurt in his voice; he and Arthur had always had matching costumes, but Arthur hadn't even told him what he wanted to be.

"No, you dollophead." Arthur came out, a crown on his head. "I'm going to be King Arthur!"

A large grin broke out on Merlin's face, and he chucked the pillow he was holding at Arthur's self-satisfied face. he gave a heavy fake sigh. "I guess that leaves me to be Merlin, then?"

* * *

 

"You two are so lame!" Arthur's sister giggled as he and Merlin approached the club that the Halloween party was taking place at. She eyed their costumes up and down. "And you're not even properly dressed!"

Merlin leaned over across Arthur, much to the latter's annoyance, and beckoned Morgana closer.

She leaned in, wide-eyed.

"We're in disguise."

"Ooh!" She shoved him away. "Some friend you are. It's bad enough you have the same costumes every year, but this time… you're hopeless."

Arthur eyed the pointed hat Merlin had perched atop his head. Merlin, in turn, examined Arthur's crown. Together, they turned back to Morgana: "Disguise."

* * *

Merlin leaned against the bar, looking at Arthur. "You know what?"

He waited for Arthur to face him with a "What?"

"I don't think anyone appreciates our costumes."

"It's not our fault Gwaine set them on fire," Arthur defended.

Merlin gave him a pointed look, raising an eyebrow and sipping from his drink.

"It isn't!" Arthur grumbled. "So maybe I bet him the costumes that I could chat up a girl at Gwen's birthday, but's not my fault I lost!"

"Whose fault is it, then?"

"Yours."

Merlin choked on his drink. "Mine?"

"Yes."

" _How_?"

Arthur looked affronted. "Because I spent the evening talking to you instead. It's not _my_ fault, it's yours."

Merlin kept staring.

"You know what?" Arthur slammed down his drink with a determination only he was capable of.

"I'm going to win that bet."

Merlin signaled the barman for another drink.

* * *

He was still at the bar when an out-of-breath Gwen sat down next to him and motioned for a water bottle. He took in her cat costume, complete with paws, and raised his glass in greeting. "Alright?"

"Yeah." She took a long sip. "Morgana's working the floor up into a craze. I'm exhausted! But it's great! Want to join us?"

Merlin laughed and shook his head. "Not really my scene. Two left feet, that's me. And three toes per foot, so no balance."

Gwen laughed along with him, then drained her water and gave the glass back to the barman. She pecked a kiss onto his cheek. "I'll see you later, then."

"Wait." Merlin stopped her with a hand on her arm, and inclined his head towards where he could see Arthur. "How's our Lothario doing?"

"He's in a bit of a shock," she laughed.

"Why?"

"Because everyone thought he was dating _you_!"

_That_ , Merlin thought gloomily as Gwen flounced away, _wasn't an uninviting thought._

It would require the interest of a certain blond friend of his, of course, so Merlin didn't hold out much hope.

Downing the remainder of his drink, he walked over to the dance floor, where he spotted a girl from his chemistry course and invited her to dance with him.

* * *

About an hour later, Merlin decided that he preferred men to women.

About five minutes after that, he decided that _no_ , he didn't prefer men. He preferred Arthur.

* * *

Merlin grinned at Freya—his current dancing partner, who was dressed as a werewolf, complete with teeth, claws, and a tail—and spun her around to the quick dance music. On the other side of the room, he could see Gwen and Morgana moving closer to the music table. He saw them pass the man behind the table a note.

He finished his dance, leaving Freya with a gallant bow. By the time the music started once more, Merlin was facing Gwen. A slow ballad began to play and he took her hand; they twirled around together.

Suddenly, he wasn't dancing with Gwen.

Face to face with a blonde, Merlin twirled with her.

Then a readhead.

Then a girl dressed as a zombie.

Then a girl he didn't know but who was one of Morgana's friends.

And then he was face to face with Arthur, feeling someone push him forward, and having to put his hands on Arthur's shoulders to prevent himself from falling.

He grinned, hoping he didn't look awkward. "Hi."

Arthur cleared his throat. "Hi."

The music kept playing, and, heat building up in his face, Merlin adjusted his grip on Arthur's shoulders. He wanted to close his eyes to save himself from further embarrassment, but Arthur quickly reciprocated, putting his hands on Merlin's hips and leading him into the dance.

"So…" Merlin said when the people around them had stopped gawking and began dancing among themselves.

"So…" Arthur echoed.

"I heard you had fun with the ladies." Merlin laughed as he easily slid into a pattern of banter.

Arthur glared. "No thanks to you."

"I know." Merlin's smile slid off. "Sorry."

"Don't be."

"Huh?"

Arthur cleared his throat. "You know, about the no girls thing. I, uh, I realized something."

"What did you realize?"

Arthur stopped moving him around the floor, but didn't let go of him. "I realized that I didn't want any of the girls."

Merlin smiled to himself. "What did you want?"

"The one thing I kept getting distracted by." Arthur smiled and leaned forward. Merlin closed his eyes just as Arthur placed a small, gentle kiss against his lips. "You."

Merlin looked at Arthur's face as he leaned away. "You know…"

"Yes?"

Merlin leaned forward, just like Arthur had only a minute ago. "I keep getting distracted by you, too."


End file.
